


Should've Said No

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Concert, F/M, Happy Ending, Make Up, Music, Post-Break Up, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a big concert coming up, but your ex-boyfriend is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Said No

“You and Taylor are going to be there tonight, right?” You asked as you and Tom had lunch. He looked up at you, moving his sunglasses to his head.

“What’s tonight?” He asked. You huffed a little and crossed your arms over your chest. Tom laughed. “Of course we’re going to be there! Music producer night. Maybe tonight will be your chance! I could ask Taylor to put in a good word for you.”

“No, no.” You said. “I don’t want to get a deal just because my best friend is dating a superstar.” Tom nodded.

“I understand.” He said. He finished up his food and put his napkin on the table. “I have to rush off. I’ll see you tonight, okay?” You smiled some.

“Okay Tommy boy. See you tonight.” With that, he left to pay his half of the check. You set there for a second, just gathering your thoughts. Tonight could be the biggest night of your career. You needed to make it out. You wouldn’t let anything screw this up.

But, something big was about to head your way.

****

You were sitting in the bathroom, having lost your contents from the past day into the toilet. No matter how many times you did this, you were always nervous right before the event. After a moment of deep breathing, you stood up and checked your outfit to make sure that there was nothing on it before popping some gum and heading into the backstage area.

“(Y/n)! Where were you?” Tom asked, coming up to you. Taylor was right at his side and looked you up and down.

“Pre show jitters?” She asked. “I know the look. “And I know that you’re going to be great! I’ve heard you sing.”

“Tom told you to say that, right?” You asked nervously. She just smiled and gave you a friendly hug.

“You are great.” She said. “We’ll be right in the crowd watching you.” You nodded. She went back over to Tom and was ready to head back out of the backstage when she stopped. “Oh, I’d snag some crackers or something before you go out.”

“Thanks Taylor.” You said. She smiled and left with Tom. You grabbed some crackers and started snacking before you went to the stage door and glanced out into the crowd and your eyes suddenly widened. “No.” You whispered.

Sitting there, at the bar, was your ex-boyfriend Sebastian.

****

You came out onto the stage with your band. After a last minute audible backstage, you had a new set list, something that was directed at a certain someone. You put a fake smile on as you went to the mic.

“Hey everyone, we’re Young Mistake! Who’s ready to party?!” The crowd cheered and you looked over at your guitarist, who launched into the song that you wanted.

****

“Oh no…” Taylor said, ears perking up. “That’s not good.”

“What?” Tom asked. She looked at him then at you.

“That’s one of my songs.” She said. “Angry breakup song.” That’s when Tom spied Sebastian across the bar.

“I see why…” Tom said. “That was a nasty break up. They loved each other, but he slept with her roommate. They were engaged and everything.”

“That shit head!” Taylor said. “I have half a mind just to write an album about him! And I don’t even know the guy!” Tom nodded and looked back up at you as you launched yourself wholeheartedly into “Should’ve Said No”.

****

You pretty much glared at Sebastian the entire time. He was too busy staring at you. You looked downright stunning. He knew you were playing here. He came to tell you how miserable he had been the past few years, how he missed you, and how he regretted that decision. But now, he couldn’t make a single sound.

When the song was over, you got a standing ovation. You had a genuine smile on your face. This was the first time, in a long time, you actually felt good about your career. Sebastian came to the stage then.

“Can we talk?” He asked over the crowd. You looked down at him then over at the band. They were taking a small break, talking to some of the crowd members. You looked back at him and nodded before heading backstage and out the door into the alley. Sebastian made his was outside and stood across from you.

“So…how’s life?” You asked. Sebastian sighed.

“It’s been awful without you.” He said. “You were right. I had a moment of weakness. And it has been playing over and over in my head ever since.” You looked away from him.

“Why?” You asked. “Why did you do it?”

“We were engaged. And you wanted to have kids. Then, all of the sudden, I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t do that.” He closed his eyes. “I just want to take it all back. I haven’t been with anyone in these past years, because I wanted to make it up to you…”

“Sebastian Stan.” You said. “If I did decide to go back out with you, can I have your word that you won’t have another moment of weakness like that? Because, I am friends with Taylor Swift, you know.” He chuckled some and you smiled.

“I promise.”

****

Tom and Taylor went to find you. Your band was ready to start playing again and there were a couple producers wanting to talk to you. They walked past the alley, thinking that you had went to the convenience store next door for a Gatorade or something. But they backtracked and instead, found your arms around Sebastian’s neck and your lips attached to his.

“Well, I see they got back together…” Tom said. “But you’re my witness. If he hurts her again, I’m killing the bastard.”

“Not before I get my hands on him.” Taylor laughed, and Tom knew that if she did, he would regret anything and everything he had ever done.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It was weird not writing Tom as the leading man, but I think I could probably handle writing some more Sebastian x Reader. What did you think?


End file.
